Talk:Manifest Destiny
Didn't see it mentioned and not sure if it follows the regular entry laws of the previous fights, but is it the same "must be on mission or past and have key item" to enter? I say this because it has become increasingly difficult to find people on the same mission as me. --Thundermelon 13:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *lvl 99Blu/Rdm solo, 85 Almace, pretty standard gear, no delve equipment. Also key to bring echo drops Built up 300 TP before entering. Buffed up at start with Pro, Shell, Occulation, Battery Charge, Animating Wail, Magic Barrier, Aquaveil,Phalanx, Amplification, Saline Coat, and Coccon. Went in Unbridled Learning, Bilgestorm (hit elementals but missed Tee. Elementals silenced me, poped echo drops, Azure Lore, efflux, Chain Aff, CDC>Amorphic Spikes for Darkness SC. Took off like 80%+ HP. sudden lundged him and finished him off with quad, heavy strike, delta thrust. Beat in 1 min 27 sec *lvl 99BST/DNC without any PDT items though with delve axe equipped in one hand. I used a few zeta to keep pet topped off since I read about Manifest using a mega AE, but it seemed like it was only once he got low on health that he actually used that ability, so what I did was I just fought the spirits and snarl'd a bit after having gooey AE everything and fight a minute. So I killed off the spirits then sat down the ramp and just did reward whenever cooldown came up because I thought it was better safe than sorry if some mega AE did happen. So I maybe used 4 zeta in the fight. The AE did seem strong once he started using it though, it was doing about 600-700 to gooey which means it probably would have completely destroyed me, so it seems a good idea for any BSTs doing this to just send gooey on manifest and fight a minute to get tp to AE, and then just kill the spirits so those instant cast spells don't pose any issue. *lvl 90 BST/WHM solo(10% pdt axe and 10% damage taken hat from MKD) used about 5 zeta biscuits.. not greatest reward set but they hit for 1530 healed. just tossed jugpet and stay out of range.. he has a crazy gravity aura so make sure you keep your distance.. when he does hate reset its possible to outrun him till your pet gets hate again if you kite in a circle around the top. I used skadi feet but could probably outrun w/o. Jado818 06:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Solo Monk99/dnc (Spharai). Hundred Fists. Entered with 100 tp and used Shijin to get a head start then popped Hundred Fists. Waltz'd once and Chakra for safety. KO'd him at 43 seconds, from initiating to ending the fight. Any Monk with a decent WS setup can rip through this with little worry about from the elementals. -Mizzou, Sylph 12/28/12 *Win solo 99 PUP/NIN Whm frame. kill the elementals ASAP, then the boss is a easy solo. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 23:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *Won solo 90 RDM/NIN, bring at least 2 stacks of echos, I'd recommend 3 just to play it safe. Kill the elementals first, I'd recommend storing tp to 300 and using spirits within. I didn't get to see how well nukes did against them but I think you'll need all the mp you have to cure yourself. I had dalmatica and relic hat which helped alot with MP. I was using a Joyeuse and Genbu's shield, not sure if a higher damage weapon would have done better or not, probably not vs the elementals. try and keep composure+regen II up aswell as phalanx. Saboteur slow2, blind and bio2 the main boss while fighting the elementals will help a lot. When it was at 39% I had to chainspell nuke/convert (was running low on time and had ran out of echos, I only had one stack) that brought him down to 9%, I decided to kite the last bit and nuke him down so as to not risk getting silenced, had no problem kiting him around the stairs on the edge with 12% movement speed on. I used pescatora as food. Won with 2minutes and 5 seconds to spare. GL! --Nerji 22:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Won with 85 BLU/NIN, 85 DRK/NIN 85 WHM/SCH. Very easy fight, DRK could have subbed SAM for faster kills since shadows didn't mean much with ele's casting agas. DRK and WHM handled the elementals while I tanked the main NM on BLU. Would be best to set dispel or have dispel around due to the ele's casting haste and buffs on NM. AOE's weren't very threatening Draylo 02:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *People keep saying easy fight, but i dont see why. Elementals do low dmg (aeroga spam only for 50dmg to 90blu) but if you have both on you and they cast tornado, it does hurt. I went pld and took 1, blu quickly killed other (pld/dnc to remove silence). Bst solo'd the boss (voiceless storms does a ton of dmg! killed his sheep then he finished with a ladybug). Stand out of range of Voiceless storms (even did a ton of dmg to my pld with tav taco. dont think its magic dmg as i had on MDB set and PDT- didnt seem to help either). Originally tried to duo with Blu90 and Dnc90 which went ok until i died from tornado doublecast -Defiledsickness *Won with thf blu dnc mnk rdm sam *Won on Bismark with thf, dnc, rdm, & whm with 18 mins and 52 secs. *6/27/10 update: Win as PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM. Levels ranging from 75-78. Party had lost first attempt, but after understanding the fight and coming back with slight job changes and better preparation (/NIN subs, understanding the flow of the fight) won without too much difficulty. RDM's sole job was to kite elementals around the "track" while party fought Tzee close to the entrance from the hall where you enter the battlefield. Elementals cast gravity very often, but did not pose much trouble (could likely be kited without much difficulty by any job with decent kiting ability, particularly with movement speed gear). PLD tanked Tzee, DDs let PLD establish hate before going too crazy, PLD MNK SAM all 2hred when boss was down to about 40%, BLU was well geared for DD and contributed good damage (not just there for Head Butt spam). Very smooth run, no death. Boss AoE is not to be taken lightly, Utsusemi helped a lot for the frontline. *Done with rdm/whm rdm/sch brd/whm sch/rdm pld/nin sam/nin. rdm/whm goes in after buffs and sight agros everything. Pld or sam grabs Tzee and takes her down to ramps towards the enterence. Rdm/whm takes elementals to highest point of zone and keeps hate on elementals using Diaga or Banishga, otherwise they will return to Tzee. pld tanks Tzee while sam deals majority of dmg. Recommend instead of this to have sam only come in to ws as to feed less tp. She spams her AoE move so make sure to curebomb whoever needs it during this time. *The "vorticose sands absorbed by utsusemi" is utter BS. removing. Set up: pld sch rdm whm bst smn. Kite method; SCH sight aggro'd and PLD immediately flashes Tzee Xicu. SCH having fully buffed is ready with manifestation to bindga the elementals. Continually kited elementals around the above stated "track" for success. Even with echo drops ready, a PLD can drop immediatly after vorticose sands if not prepared for the move. Keep communication open with kiter to know when NM is close to death. Tandem 17:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Won with RDM/WHMx2 SMN/WHM WAR/SAM SAM/NIN MNK/NIN. One of the RDMs got initial aggro, and diaga'd elementals to kite them while rest of pt grabbed NM. SMN used Alex 2hr Perfect Defense asap, and all 3 DDs zerged. RDM lost hate on elementals fast, but with PD up, didnt notice any damage being taken from either them or the NM. NM died before PD even wore off, and as WAR/SAM, I never even got to use my icarus wing, it was dead that quick. Our curing RDM casted Dia2 and slow/para and thats it, no one even needed a cure. -Ahleah (Alexander Server) July 19, 2010 *Won the fight with PLD/WAR, SAM/THF, RNG/NIN, BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM and WHM/SCH. We decided to have the melees kill the Elementals first. The best area for this is the platform in the center with the NM/tank on one bridge, melees/elementals on the other and mages on the platform. With Baraera and Wind Carol on, the Elementals' spells were never doing more than 200 damage, and they went down relatively quickly. On Tzee Xicu, I noticed several things: **Baraera/Wind Carol seemed to have no effect on Vorticose Sands, it always landed (roughly) 600-800 damage. Perhaps it's Earth damage instead, or simply non-elemental? **In addition to removing all gear and silencing, Vorticose Sands also seemed to reset enmity. I'm not sure whether this only goes for players actually hit by it or for everyone, but Tzee Xicu went after several different party members after using this move. **Astral Flow can be used several times but will not have any effect without the Elementals. **Dark Invocation was also used several times. The first few times it appeared to do nothing, but at the end of the fight it effortlessly one-shotted both melees. Is it chance or does something else (enmity, NM's HP, ...) play a role? **Tzee Xicu's weight aura has some inconsistencies. At the start of the fight I (WHM) definitely noticed it when reapplying Baraera, but later on I was able to kite her without extra movement speed, despite sometimes getting close enough for a melee hit. The weight never came back on while the rest of the party recovered, not sure why. :Although her special moves are strong, Tzee Xicu's melee hits pose no threat and as stated before, her defense isn't noteworthy either. I think this can easily be won by a party of 75s. In case things get tricky, the arena is ideal for kiting while recovering. 16:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd with *coughAmanocough*SAM, WHM, and BRD with ease! SAM aggroed everything initially and killed off both Elementals before slaying Tzee Xicu. Didn't have any troubles throughout the fight. --Kyarutaru 7/21/2010 *Did this fight with Lv. 80 PLD, RDM, SCH, and 78 DRK. Killed off the elementals first then Tzee Xicu. Very easy fight, though, she never used her Vorticose Sand move. -- 15:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Won easily with pld/nin(homan, joyeuse, atonement), whm/sch, war/nin, drg/whm. All lvl 80. **Very highly recommended to kill 2 elementals first. Whm, War, and Drg killed elementals easily. With baraera, their spells didn't do much damage. They also didn't hit very hard. In fact, one elemental was on whm while War and Drg were killing one. **Pld held the boss somewhere else. Pld was able to hold him solo without needing cures from whm. With haste from whm, Ni timer was down to 28 sec. Haste gear set up recommeded. **After killing elementals, we killed the boss without much trouble. However, DDs shouldn't pull hate from pld as they can still die quickly if boss is on them. Zmn 8/8/2010 Won by duo. 85 DRK/SAM and 85 WHM/RDM *duo bst's lvl 86 and lvl 90. pets ladybug and sheep fight just over 7 minutes. should've had ladybug on elementals and sheep on NM as ladybug took no dmg from wind elemental magic. *Easy duo as 90 SAM/NIN and WHM/RDM. SAM runs in an aggros all the mobs. Kill elementals first. Ensure you turn auto-target off as you don't want to accidentally hit the Yagudo NM before killing both elementals so your super tanking fails. The fight was more annoying than difficult since the elementals kept putting up Blink. The Yagudo NM is super soft and goes down fast. DarkJax 13:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Finished with WHM/RDM, BLU/NIN, BST/DNC, and DNC/NIN, all level 90. Super easy fight. BST used a DipperYuly to distract Tee Xicu while the rest of us killed the elementals. Only took about a minute to take them out. Moved on to Tee Xicu, beat her without even going into yellow HP. We actually had a much tougher time doing the part with the Dorter Keys due to all the yagudo aggro in the areas with the cells and the differing configurations for each person. September 5th, 2011.